It All Starts Tonight
by Baylee Jean
Summary: Draco and Hermione. It all starts tonight. There's always a secret side of someone that no one sees; but there's always some reason to reveal it.


Hermione sat on a bench in one of the lower corridors of Hogwarts. The cold dungeons loomed to her left, she didn't know exactly where she was in the school; on instinct she ran, and this was where she ended up. She cried quietly to herself, _how could I be so stupid?_ Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she held her head in her hands. The night was late; it was far past curfew, which made Hermione cry harder. She never intentionally broke the rules, and most definitely not without a good reason. Though her conscious was nagging her to go back to her dorm, she could pry herself from the bench. She didn't want to leave. The corridor was cold and quiet; it was away from Harry and Ron.

The sound of quick footsteps came from the staircase. _Any minute now Snape will come around that corner and give me detention, _Hermione thought. She made no move to leave, hoping that he would turn the other way. Still, the steps continued to walk toward her. The glow of a thinly light wand was the first thing to turn the corner, following it was a darkly dressed figure. Hermione couldn't make out the face, but the voice that came from it was far too recognizable.

"Granger?" the snarl was low, and disgusted, "What are you doing down here, filthy little mud-blood? Get lost, did you?"

"Foul, lonesome, little-" she let out a sigh of despair, "What's the point? Just leave me alone Draco."

Draco now stood close enough for Hermione to see him. His light blonde hair, which seemed almost white, was messy, and he also looked a bit distressed. Though his current state of mind was off, he continued to glare are Hermione, "You don't belong down here, Mud-blood."

Hermione grabbed her wand in case he tried something, and she too brought her wand to a dim light, "Leave me alone Draco."

He scoffed and began to walk away, but Draco was curious as to why she was down in his corridor. He took note of her red eyes and puffy cheeks, "What are you crying about anyway, Granger? Didn't get an Outstanding on your O.W.L.S?"

Hermione glared up at him, her wavy brown hair falling from her face. Her eyes stung from crying. Naturally the sight of Malfoy would make Hermione furious, but not even Malfoy could distract her. After a moment of she turned away as more tears fell from her eyes. _How humiliating, I'll never live this down_, she thought thinking of how Draco would be using this against her for years. If Hogwarts even last years, the way thing were going now it seemed as if it would be the end of Hogwarts as everyone knew it.

Draco was taken aback by Hermione's tears. She always seemed too self-confident, so sure of herself. Yet, there she was in front of him, crying. _She looks so broken, _he thought. He sat down on the side of the bench across from her. He reached his wand just in front of him, hoping to find some hint of what was wrong. He could find nothing wrong with her, besides the tears streaking down her cheeks. Her skin was radiant and glowing, and hair was long and shiny.

Draco could not help but think back to earlier that very day when he himself was crying in the boys' bathroom. He forced himself to stop abruptly when he thought he heard someone entering the bathroom, and he still felt as though his world was falling down around him. His dad was in Azkaban, the Dark Lord had taken control of his family, and he had become a Death Eater over the summer. He wanted out, but the only way out now would be if the Dark Lord killed him. He would be out like a light with one swish of the snake like lord's wand.

The two sat in silence for a minute, until Hermione looked over at him, "What are you doing Draco?"

He did not answer her, "What's really wrong, Granger?"

She scoffed, as if she would give him anymore black-mail to use against her, "Well what about you Draco, there's something obviously wrong? Did your conscious finally catch up with you?"

He looked over at her with sad eyes, "Just a lot on my mind."

Hermione had not expected Draco to answer her, so, picking her words carefully she responded, "If you must know, I had a strong disagreement with someone. Well, actually two someones, to be exact."

"Potter and Weasley being idiots, again? Not a surprise." Draco replied, knowing.

Hermione didn't hide her anger from showing, "Complete idiots! As if they would be anywhere without me. They'd be completely lost! I can't believe he called me stupid, me! What would they do without me?"

For a moment she had forgotten that she was talking to Draco. Was it wise trusting him with her problems? _What am I doing, trusting him? Maybe I am stupid. If I lifted up his sleeve right now I would find the Death Eater sign. What am I doing? _Hermione argued with herself in her head.

"You're right you know. Potter and Weasley, they wouldn't stand a chance against you. The Dark Lord would have won by now if you weren't with the two of them. They are foolish, taking you for granted. Why do you do it, anyway?"

"I just- I- I don't know." She looked into his eyes, for the first time feeling somehow connected to him, "It's the right thing to do, Draco. Thing world would be in shambles if no one tried to stop him. It's the right thing to do. Isn't it?"

He leaned a bit closer to her while he thought about her response. _Isn't this world already in shambles?_ He thought. How much worse would his life be without Potter, Granger, and Weasley? The thought had never occurred to him before, but he had no reason to care. No, he just needed something to hold onto, and it seemed as if Hermione did too. He took in Hermione's appearance once more, and without thinking her reached his hand and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned with sorrow. It wouldn't be right, but yet she wanted to be close to him. There was something more to Draco that he never let other see, but Hermione was finally seeing it. Her eyes had been opened to him. No matter how long it took, Hermione wanted to see that other side to Draco. It seemed that he may actually be a loving, kind person, when he wasn't influenced by others.

Without a second thought the two of them leaned closer together and their lips touched. It was soft and sweet. Within second they were full-on snogging. Passion was on their lips. And, even they knew that the kiss had been better than magic.

After pulling away, Hermione looked away from Draco and she began crying again. What had she just done; she felt like a traitor. Draco couldn't look away from her, she was beautiful. She was even more beautiful for giving him a chance. Draco reached toward her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. They would figure out what had just happened in the morning, it was time for sleep. She cuddled up to him, and she fell asleep crying into his chest.


End file.
